Morris
is a recurring character and a villain who works for Seth Harper in Mech-X4. Personality Morris is a villain who usually helps Seth destroy Mech-X4. Seth has also stationed The Mastermind at Bay City High to keep an eye on Kim Grey. Biography Let's Get the Big Bad! In Let's Get the Big Bad!, Principal Grey tripped over Morris' mop stick and blamed him. She blamed it on herself afterwards to keep her identity safe. At night, Morris was waiting for Principal Grey. He revealed to her that he was working for The Mastermind. He had more guards to eliminate her. Ryan, Harris, Spyder, Mark arrive to take on the guards and Morris. He used his bionic gloves against Ryan and Principal Grey. Ryan used his Technopathy to make the glove glitch and take him out. Seth called Morris to tell him he knows who the pilots were and where they are going to go next in Let's Dig Deep!. Let's Destroy Some Ooze! Morris was with Seth and Seth gave Morris the Chameleon DNA to make a monster. Seth was controlling the monster remotely and Morris and Seth saw that they made Mech-X4 look like they were shooting missiles at Bay City High. Let's End This! Part One When Grace tried to escape from Seth, Morris captured her so Seth could insert the injection so she could be a monster. Morris captured Harris and Mark. When Harris drank some Primorphous Gel, he turned into a monster and fought off Morris and the guards. Morris was later seen with Seth at the ooze that was beneath Bay City High - which was destroyed. Seth told Morris that the fighter jets were going to destroy Mech-X4 and then they have the ooze to themselves. Morris was at Harper Futuristics. Seth and Grace came and Morris confirmed that the missile was ready to launch. Versus The Deep Morris and Seth's henchmen saw that Ryan, Mark and Spyder were at Harper Futuristics. Ryan, Mark and Spyder fought Morris and his henchmen. Ryan got the file he needed and escaped from Morris and Seth's henchmen. Ryan called the police using his Technopathy to come to Morris' location. In Versus The Outbreak, two weeks earlier, Morris was on the phone with Seth and found out that Seth survived. Their call got interrupted when Grey found Seth. Versus The Monster Within! Morris is found by Grey and Traeger. When Morris is under Grey and Traeger's control by the special flower, he's given a special flower to give to Seth. Once Morris sprays it, Seth is influenced like Morris by Traeger. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Let's Get the Big Bad! * Let's Dig Deep! (mentioned) * Let's Destroy Some Ooze! * Let's End This! Part One * Let's End This! Part Two Season 2 * Versus The Deep * Versus The Outbreak * Versus The Monster Within * Versus The Betrayal * Versus Harris Trivia * He uses his bionic glove to fight but gets taken away by Harris to keep. * Morris and Davage are similar villains because they each help their bosses and often send them to fight MECH-X4 (Morris for Seth Harper and Davage for Principal Grey). * In Versus The Wolves at the Door, Seth named all his gadgets Morris; Seth implied that he probably went to jail or he's dead. ** However, in Versus The Monster Within, Grey and Traeger somehow get Morris to come and spray the special flower so Traeger has control over him. * Morris was the main antagonist in Unlocking the MECH. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains